


A Friend in the Wild

by Evermoon2097



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evermoon2097/pseuds/Evermoon2097
Summary: When Pit begins visiting BoTW’s Hyrule how will Link react? Set before and after the Calamity. Maybe some Zelink later on.ON HIATUS (I don't know how long, maybe forever)Reposting from FanFiction.Net
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Pit (Kid Icarus)
Kudos: 12





	1. Prolouge and Memory 7

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I’ve thrown around in my head for quite a while now. After my last fanfic I figured I ought to finally put it out there. Also just for the record, Link was 17 (the same as Zelda) when the Calamity returned. Any and all reviews are welcome, Enjoy!

**11 years before the Calamity**

“Wait up, Link!” the red Zora called to the Hylian. Letting out a chuckle, the blond Hylian looked down and said playfully, “Not my fault you can’t climb!” 

“I’m part fish! What do you expect?!” she called up, equally playful.

“Fine,” Link called down, reaching down to help pull her up.

“Thanks Link,” the Zora said.

“No problem Mipha,” Link replied, smiling. The two were climbing a tall mountain, near a stable. This mountain was known as one of the two Dueling Peaks.

“Why are we climbing this thing again?” Mipha asked the Hylian.

“Because it’s fun!” he replied back cheerfully. The Zora rolled her eyes and kept climbing. After a while of this, they at last reached the top. 

“Look! Ooh, I wonder what this is!” Link rushed forward and started examining the monument at the top. Mipha joined him and together they gazed upon the strange structure. 

The Hylian started lightly poking the pedestal curiously and tracing the symbols decorating the door. 

“Um Link, who’s that?” Mipha asked him. He tore his gaze away from the monument and looked where she was looking. Even higher than they were was a figure sitting and staring off into the distance. Link and Mipha decided to investigate and climbed up to the higher ground. As they approached, the figure whirled and around and stared at the two. The two children gasped and Link stepped backwards, dangerously close to the edge. The man before them looked no older than 13, a brunette dressed in a Grecian style toga. This, however, was not what startled the kids. It was in fact the dove-like wings protruding from his back. 

“Careful!” he warned. Sadly, he was too late and Link began wobbling over the edge. His arms swung wildly and Mipha lunged to try and grab him. She was too late and he fell over the side. 

* * *

The angel leapt up and his wings shined a brilliant blue. He dove over the side and caught the small boy. Flying back up to the platform, the angel let Link down and stepped back so Mipha could go to her friend. 

“Are you okay?” the angel asked, concerned. Link let out a sniffle and replied, 

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay. Thank you.”

“Don’t worry, just be careful next time. I best be off, take care. Bye,” the angel said, flying off. 

“You sure you’re okay, Link?” Mipha asked her friend, her hand beginning to glow. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. No need for healing,” Link assured his friend. 

“Let’s get down from here,” Mipha suggested, looking down.

“Yeah, let’s go home. I wonder if we’ll see that guy again,” Link agreed.

“Maybe,” Mipha said, trailing off.

* * *

**20 Minutes before Memory 7 (Blades of the Yiga)**

Link climbed up the familiar mountain, frustrated at his duty. When he reached the summit, he crossed it till he reached the shrine atop the mountain. Letting out an angry yell, he kicked a stone across the platform and over the side. 

“You okay?” a soft voice called from around the clearing. Link whirled around and gaped at the source of the voice. There, sitting before him, after almost 11 years, the same winged Hylian had returned, looking identical to how the knight remembered him. The winged man had a concerned expression on his face as he stared down at the Hylian. 

“It’s you, the guy who saved me 11 years ago,” Link said, surprise filling his voice. The figure let out a small chuckle and replied, “I’ve never been referred to as ‘guy.’” Embarrassed, the knight blushed and made his way up to him. He didn’t move away, he didn’t show any surprise, he just sat there and stared off into the horizon.

“So, what are you doing back here? I’ve come up here plenty of times, but this is only the second time I’ve seen you here,” Link questioned.

“Maybe I’ve been here, you just haven’t seen me,” the man replied, bemused. As he said this, he faded from the Hylian’s view. Surprised, Link whirled around, wondering where he had gone. Appearing behind him, the figure tapped him on the shoulder. 

“What the?!” Link whirled around and stared at him.

“Eh, power of invisibility, gift from the Gods,” he said with a shrug.

“The Gods?! Wait, what are you?!” Link asked with wide eyes. 

“I’m an angel, a messenger of the Gods. Name’s Pit,” he replied, offering his hand. Link shook it skeptically.

“I’m Link. So, what are you doing here?” Link started, then stopped, his eyes wide. “Wait, are you here because of the Calamity? Is it really coming back? Do you know when?” 

“Woah, calm down, I’m here because I enjoy the sunset. As for if the Calamity is coming back, I think you already know the answer,” Pit said. Link sighed, accepting the worst. The Calamity was going to return, and no one could stop it.

“So, do you just come by here every so often?” Link asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, I don’t exactly have anything going on, so I come here in my off time,” the angel replied simply.

“Must be nice to have off-time. Being the princess’s personal guard doesn’t give me much of that,” Link replied with a slight frown. 

“If you’re her royal guard, where is she?” Pit asked, with a raised eyebrow. Link groaned and explained, “I don’t know, she ran off to Hylia knows where, upset. I came up here to try and find her but I don’t know where she is. To be honest, I’m kind of sick of her. She seriously doesn’t appreciate others, especially those who try to help her.” Pit listened carefully, nodding along.

“If you want her to appreciate you, follow me,” Pit replied, holding out his hand. With a confused look, Link accepted it and Pit’s wings shined a brilliant blue. The angel shot up with Link dangling below him, holding on for dear life. 

“What the?! A little warning would have been nice!” Link yelled up, clearly terrified. Pit let out a laugh and replied, “Hold on!” as he flew off towards the southwest. Link squeezed his eyes shut, terrified to look down.

“It’s okay to look, I’m not going to drop you,” Pit said with a smile. Carefully, Link slowly opened his eyes. The knight drew in a breath of wonder as he gazed upon his world from a new angle and saw something he had never seen before. He was high above the mountains. Pit let out a laugh, shocking the Hylian back to reality.

“Nice view, isn’t it? This is why I love it here,” the angel replied, enjoying the view as well.

“Yeah,” said Link, a smile plastered on his face.

“Now, for the hardest part,” Pit began as Link looked up, his smile vanishing.

“Going down!” Pit continued. Link felt his stomach drop as the angel soared downward towards a nearby canyon. When they finally touched down, Link looked around, immediately recognizing the terrain. 

“This is near the Gerudo Canyon Stable, what are we doing here?” Link asked, confused.

“Stay here. Only leave when you forget these directions,” Pit said.

“What? Stay here till I forget your directions? So what, I’m supposed to stay here for the next week or something? I thought you were taking me to find Zelda!” Link replied, shocked at his new friend’s instructions. 

“Trust me, you’ll be here less time than you think. I have to get going now. Stay safe, stay here,” Pit replied as he flew off. Link opened his mouth to argue more but was too late for Pit to hear him. He glared after the angel and kicked a nearby stone. He sat down, pondering Pit’s conditions. A scream tore his attention towards a woman running away from a Yiga clan member. He immediately recognized her.

“Zelda!” he shouted, charging after her. Panic seized his breath as he drew his sword, determined to not fail her. Zelda was fast, but the Yiga member was faster. The princess ran towards Kara Kara Bazaar. As she neared it, she tripped and more Yiga clan members appeared.  _ Oh no, I have to get to her. NOW! _ Link thought, panicking. He saw one of the members raising their blade, preparing to strike Zelda. 

“Hya!” Link screamed as he struck them, right before their blade connected. The Hylian breathed hard as the Yiga fell. He turned towards the other two and prepared to fight them off. Backing away slowly, the Yigas retreated. Link relaxed, his heart slowing as he sheathed his sword and turned towards Zelda.

“Are you okay?” Link asked, offering his hand to help her up. He thought he noticed a slight red to her cheeks, but it vanished when she said, “I am fine.” Zelda ignored his hand and stood up. She dusted herself off and continued, “We should make our way towards Gerudo town. It’s safer there.” She turned away. Link glared at her and followed in silence. The two traveled through the desert, tension filling the air. As they approached the home of the Gerudo, Link broke off from Zelda to stand outside. He knew he wasn’t allowed in and was glad to be away from his princess. 

“Thank you,” Zelda finally said as he walked away. This stopped Link in his tracks and he turned around, just in time to see Zelda walking into town. Link considered calling out to her but decided against it, figuring he must have imagined her saying it. Link walked around the corner and sat down in the sand. Closing his eyes to relax. He thought about the day’s events and realized Pit’s intention of putting him where he did. Link made a mental note to thank Pit, if he ever saw him again. As night fell, he laid down and tried to get to sleep. His stomach growled, and Link realized he hadn’t had dinner. With a slight frown, he ignored his hunger and continued to try and find the peace of sleep. He heard a small sound nearby and looked up, fearing the Yiga had returned. Instead, before him, he saw a familiar angel.   
“Pit, hey, uh, what are you doing back here?” Link asked awkwardly.

“Just wondering if you were hungry,” Pit said, holding forth a plate. Link looked at its contents and his mouth began to water. On it were skewers of various kinds, ranging from fruit to meat to mushrooms. 

“Seriously? You came by just to give me dinner?” Link asked with a laugh.

“Well, if you don’t want it…” Pit began tauntingly, drawing the plate further away from the hungry knight.

“Oh no, I’m taking the food,” Link said, grabbing the platter and beginning to dig in. Pit laughed and sat down near the Hylian. 

“Thank you,” Link said with his mouth full. 

“No problem, figured I ought to stop by and see how things went,” Pit replied, stealing a skewer. Link playfully glared at the angel and replied, “Yeah, thank you for that too. You saved my neck.” 

Pit looked over, confused. “I thought Zelda was the one being chased by those ninja guys.”

“Yeah, but if she died, the King would have my head,” Link said seriously.

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense. Glad I could help,” Pit said, smiling. “Now, I know I said this earlier, but now I actually do have to get going.”

“Wait! Will I see you again?” Link asked, hoping not to lose his friend.   
“Yeah, probably. See you,” Pit replied, waving as he flew off. Link smiled and continued to dig into the food.


	2. Memory 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a nightmare to figure out. I tried to figure out a reason for Zelda and Link’s path through Hyrule as depicted by the memories. They go from Kara Kara Bazaar to Death Mountain to near Irch Plains to Zora’s Domain. This is what I settled on. I do not own Legend of Zelda or Kid Icarus. Also this series will contain dialogue directly from the memories so credit goes to Nintendo for some of Zelda’s words. Enjoy!

Link woke with the sunrise, its blinding rays shining in his eyes. He and Zelda had left Gerudo town the day before and had arrived in Castle Town. They had rested within Hyrule castle. The knight rose and stretched and took a quick shower. After finishing, he began the long journey to Princess Zelda’s room. The young knight wandered the castle muttering, “I’m never going to find my way around this place.” Eventually, he reached the tower, and knocked. 

A voice called from inside, “I will be out in a moment. Pardon the wait.” A minute later, Zelda emerged in her proper formal attire. 

“Well, come on, we best be off,” she said, and began walking away. Link followed in slight awe that she knew her way around this maze of a castle. They reached the dining room of the castle and Link stood outside while Zelda had her breakfast. He stood with the rest of the guards and awaited his liege’s return. He heard one of the other guard’s stomach growl in hunger and he realized his own hunger. He remembered the long gone skewers Pit had given him the other night. If only he always had an angel food delivery service.  _ Gods _ , he thought,  _ I want to meet an angel, a messenger of the gods, so that I can have food whenever I want. _ A small laugh escaped his lips, making the other guards glare at him in suspicion. Realizing his mistake, his face became emotionless again and he continued the wait. Several minutes later, Zelda emerged and Link gladly followed her. 

“Link, have you ever heard of Dinraal?” Zelda asked as they walked through the echoing hallways.

“Uh, no. I have not my liege,” Link replied politely.

“Well, legends say he is the attendant of the Spring of Power. Some even say he is a reincarnation of the goddess Din,” Zelda explained. “I’m hoping that if we can find him, he can lead us to the Spring. Maybe then my power will finally awake.” Link nodded. “Possibly, but does he even exist? What does your father think about the idea?” 

“He has left me the responsibility of unlocking my power. My father has no say in how I do so. He only told me to unlock my power through any method necessary,” Zelda replied curtly, dodging his question. “Besides, there are numerous accounts of people seeing a dragon similar to his description.” 

“I understand. Where have these sighting occurred?” Link asked, hoping to avoid her anger.

“Near Death Mountain. I hope to question the Gorons around there for any information along with checking in if Daruk is having any issues controlling his Divine Beast,” Zelda said, without missing a beat. As she said this, they reached the stables and Zelda boarded her horse. Link followed and they began their journey to Death Mountain.

* * *

The volcano towered over them as they neared the foot of the mountain. The two reached Woodland Stable and purchased several flameproof elixirs to help them survive the dangerous trek. The two left their horses in the care of the stable as they continued forward. As the two began up the path, Zelda looked up and saw a horrifying sight. Above her, was a small army of Lynels and Bokoblins. The Lynels carried powerful swords and shields. 

“Uhm, Link. I do not mean to alarm you, but look up,” Zelda whispered, tapping Link on the shoulder. He looked and instead of a look of terror, a grin spread across his lips.

“Sir Link, pray tell what is so pleasing about this sight?!” Zelda hissed, aghast at her knight. Snapping back to reality, Link motioned for her to follow him and they quietly continued on their path. Zelda kept shooting worried glances upward, praying to the Goddess they wouldn’t spot them. Just when she thought they were safe, a bokoblin horn pierced the silence. The Lynels were alerted of their presence and began shooting volleys of all kind of arrows. Fire, ice, and lightning rained down upon the two. Upon hearing the horn, Link raised his shield above his head and began deflecting arrows out of the air. The monsters began charging down the hill to intercept then. Link grabbed her arm and pulled her underneath a rock overhang.

“Stay here, this will stop their arrows,” he said, then ran off. 

“Wait, but--” Zelda began, but stopped when he kept running.

She watched in awe as Link ducked and weaved and slashed at the monsters. More charged toward him and he only pusher further and further ahead. Two Lynels charged Link at the same time. He backflipped over their blades and dashed forward with a flurry rush. Both Lynels fell to the side, slain. As Link continued the massacre, one Lynel bucked a Bokoblin down the hill. As Link finished off a Lynel, the Bokoblin crashed into him. Stunned, both Link and the Bokoblin laid on the floor for a moment. Then both sprung up, but Link was too slow to raise his shield. The Bokoblin scratched his sword arm but not before the blade pierced its gut. The Bokoblin fell down while Link continued his attack. When arrows stopped pounding on the rock overhang, Zelda peeked out and looked up the hill. There she saw Link, sitting atop the formation. She walked up, carefully avoiding the weapons and bodies littering the floor. When she reached the summit, she sat next to Link and noticed his arm. Link had rolled up his sleeve, showing the open wound. He examined it, trying to gauge how deep it was. 

“Would you like me to have a look at that?” Zelda asked, crouching down and holding out her hand. Link shrugged and raised his arm to give Zelda a better look.

* * *

“That cut doesn’t look too bad, actually,” Zelda said, inspecting the mark. “You’re fine for now.” She released his arm.

“But you know, there is a fine line between courage and recklessness,” the princess continued, a hint of concern in her voice. “As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal.” Zelda looked over across the battlefield. She noted the several Silver Lynels and black Bokoblins that littered the scene. 

“It seems that not only is the frequency of these types of attack on the rise...but the scale of the beasts we are facing is intensifying as well,” the princess said, still surveying the scene. 

“I fear that-- I fear that this is an omen which portends the return of Calamity Ganon,” she said, looking down. At this, she stood up, dusted herself off, and looked down at Link.

“And, if that’s the case, I’m ready to expect the worst. We’ll need to make preparations as soon as possible.” At this, Link stood up and the two continued on their way to Goron City.

* * *

After a while of traveling through the burning region, the knight and his princess arrived at Goron City. Zelda greeted the Boss and he replied back with,

“Ho ho, as always, you are welcome here, princess. What do you need?” 

“I wish to speak with Champion Daruk. Do you know where I can find him?” Zelda requested.

“He’s just past the bridge of Eldin, training,” the Boss replied back. The princess thanked him and began walking off.

“Ho ho, wait. I assume you’re staying the night? I will have the chefs prepare food fit for a Hylian,” the Boss said.

“Yes, I do plan to. Thank you for your hospitality,” Zelda said with a smile. At this, the goron leader rolled away and Link and Zelda began walking towards the Bridge of Eldin.

“Brother! Why don’t you try the new railway system! It’s a blast!” a nearby Goron called, swinging a large hammer around. He indicated to a rail with a large metal cart on it. 

“Why not give it a shot, princess?” Link said with a shrug.

“Uh, fine. It seems safe enough,” Zelda said hesitantly. Link walked over to the cart and offered his hand to help Zelda up. As usual, she ignored it and stepped into the cart. Her knight followed with an eye roll and signaled to the Goron.    
“Hold on,” he yelled and slammed the hammer into the back of the cart. Unbalanced, Zelda stumbled into Link. He caught her with a small smile. At this, Zelda glared at him and turned away, looking forward. Link grimaced and gazed around at the mountainous land. Lava-falls flowed down from the volcano and streams of molten rock flooded the ground. Looking up, he saw the Divine Beast, Vah Rudania, climb over and around Death Mountain. The cart came to a sudden stop and Zelda left the cart. Link followed close behind as they approached the Bridge of Eldin. As they approached the other side, Vah Rudania climbed down to meet them.

“Ho! What brings you here, princess? Hey little guy!” a voice called from atop the mechanical marvel. The duo looked up and saw Daruk the Champion waving down at them. The Divine Beast came to a stop and Daruk rolled off it’s back. 

“Hello Daruk. I am here to check up on how your training is going,” Zelda said kindly.

“Oh, things are going great. I’ve really gotten used to controlling it. Wanna go for a spin?” Daruk offered. The Divine Beast kneeled down.

“I suppose no harm could come of that,” the princess accepted, beginning to walk forward. 

“You wanna come, little guy?” Daruk asked, noticing that Link wasn’t following.

“No thanks, there is no need for me to come. I have to clean this anyway,” Link declined, bringing out the Master Sword.

“Okay, we’ll be back soon,” Daruk said, helping Zelda onto Vah Rudania. As the machine walked away, the knight crossed over to a nearby lava river. He dipped the blade into the flames and brought it out. The sword was now clean of any stains and Link began sharpening the sword, erasing any knicks or dents. 

“I remember Hylia making that. She invited me to go watch,” a voice said from behind. Link spun around, startled at the sudden voice. Sitting on top of an outcropping, was Pit. 

“Pit! Gods, you are going to give me a heart attack,” Link said, glaring playfully at the angel. Pit let out a chuckle and leapt down to meet the Hylian. 

“Did you say you saw Hylia making this?” the knight asked.

“Yep! She’s an old friend. Who do you think helped her create Skyworld?” Pit replied cheerfully. Link gave him a confused look so Pit concluded with, “Nevermind.” The two sat in silence for a moment when the young angel said, 

“Great job back there. Those beasts never stood a chance.”

“Hmm? Oh, you saw that?”

“Yeah, like I said, I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Huh, well thanks.”

“Yeah, you should probably get that cut checked out though,” Pit said, gesturing towards Link’s arm.

“It’s not that bad,” Link said. “It isn’t deep.”

“Still, better get it healed before it becomes worse,” said the angel.

“Probably. Hey, have you heard of the Spring of Power?” the knight asked tentatively. This caught Pit’s interest,

“The Spring of Power? Sure, why--” Pit started, but then cut himself off. “Oh, no. Sorry, I can’t tell you where it is. I’m not allowed to interfere with the timeline.”

“Wait, so you know where it is? And you’re not allowed to tell me? But me and Zelda are going to find it?” Link asked quickly.

“Yep, sadly not, and yes again,” Pit replied. “Sorry, if I help you, Lady Palutena’ll have my head.”

“Lady Palutena?” 

“Yeah, she’s the goddess I serve.”

“Oh, nice. At least she talks to you. Zelda’s been begging Hylia to tell her anything for months.”

“Yeah, must be kinda tough. Fine, tell you what, I can tell you where you can see Dinraal.”

“You can?” Link asked, surprised. Pit nodded and said, “He stopped coming around often, but last I heard he pops up near the Tanagar Canyon. I’m not sure when but I can ask Din next time I see her.” Link gave him a look mixed with both confusion and appreciation. Pit let out a laugh, and his wings began glowing blue. The young angel stood up and stretched. 

“Well, about time I get going. Good luck with finding the Spring.” With this, Pit flew off, leaving the knight waving after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Memory 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write. Enjoy!

Vah Rudania came to a stop near the Bridge of Eldin. 

“You truly have gotten quite skilled at controlling Vah Rudania. I am overjoyed you have taken your duty so seriously. At least Hyrule won’t have to worry about you when Calamity Ganon returns,” Zelda complimented.

“Why thank you, princess. I’ll try my best to beat that guy into the ground,” Daruk replied, embarrassed. He helped her off and Link walked over. 

“We really must be off. Will we see you tonight?” Zelda asked.

“Uh huh, sure will,” Daruk said, nodding. Zelda nodded back and began walking back towards Goron City. Daruk gave Link a back-breaking slap on the back and returned to his Divine Beast. Link chuckled and followed Zelda. 

“I hope to ask the Boss about Dinraal tonight. Hopefully he may know where to find him,” the princess said as Link approached. 

“Possibly,” Link said, then hesitated. He considered telling Zelda about Pit’s recommendation, then decided against it. She would ask how he knew and then he’d have to reveal Pit. Something told him Zelda would start berating Pit for answers about her powers. The two arrived in Goron City and the Boss literally rolled towards them.

“Princess, perfect timing. We just finished preparing the feast. Join us,” he said, beaming.

“Of course, thank you again,” Zelda said, nodding. The princess went with the Goron and Link continued to follow hungrily. They entered the Boss’s home and looked upon the feast the Gorons had created. The table had two seats with Rock Roast piled next to them, and the other two had steaks and some warm tea. Links mouth began to water as he smelled the steak and he eagerly took his seat. Zelda, rolling her eyes, also sat and thanked the Boss once again. Soon after, Daruk arrived and he and the Boss sat down. After a quick prayer to Hylia, the four dug into their meals. Daruk and Link began a conversation about the increasing monster attacks. 

“Boss, I’ve been meaning to ask you, have you heard of Dinraal?” Zelda asked politely.

“Why yes, many legends have begun surrounding that particular beast. Why?” he replied.

“I’m searching for the Spring of Wisdom, in hopes to unlock my power. I was hoping that maybe you had heard about it or its attendant, Dinraal,” the princess said, not meeting his eyes.

“Hmm, sorry to disappoint you, but we’ve got no idea where to find the Spring,” the Boss replied with a slight frown.

“That’s a shame. Do you know where Dinraal could be found?” Zelda asked, unable to keep the worry out of her voice.

“Well, we’ve had a lot of travelers say they saw a dragon out at the Deplian Badlands. But be warned, it’s called the badlands for a reason. Also, we Gorons have explored that area and have seen no springs. Sorry we couldn’t be more help,” he replied sternly.

“Do not worry, it is not your fault. I best be going. Thank you for the wonderful night,” Zelda said, standing up and preparing to leave. Link, realizing what was happening, quickly finished his steak and joined her.

“Take care Boss, good luck Daruk,” Link said, waving to the two of them. He quickly caught up with the princess and asked, “So, where to now?” Zelda let out a sigh and replied, “I do not know. If the Gorons here do not even know about Dinraal, I do not expect many others will.” Struck with inspiration, Link answered, “A while back, I heard about a lot of sightings near Tanagar Canyon. I’m not sure if it was about Dinraal or not but isn’t it worth a shot?”

“I suppose. Tomorrow morning we shall set out towards Tanagar Canyon,” the princess replied, smiling. While they talked, the two had been absent-mindedly walking towards the inn. The two stayed the night and then, after a quick breakfast, they continued their journey. 

* * *

Link and Zelda retrieved their horses from Woodland Stable and went along the path towards Hyrule Castle. 

“Link, I would rather not go to the castle. Could we take the back route?” Zelda asked tentatively.

“Uh, okay. That area is rather mountainous but it should be okay,” Link agreed, rubbing his chin. “We’ll just have to be cautious.” The knight and his princess carefully guided their horses through the rocky terrain, avoiding the steep peaks. As they approached a valley, their horses began acting up.

“Woah, calm down. What’s wrong?” Link said, trying to tame his horse. 

“Um, Link, you might want to come see this,” Zelda’s voice called from ahead. He rushed forward and his eyes widened. Ahead of him, sleeping soundly, was a giant blue Hinox. 

“What is something like this doing so close to the castle?!” Zelda hissed, glaring at the monster.

“I’m not sure, but we should get rid of it, or at least warn Castle Town. Though it  _ is _ in our way. Maybe I could just--” Link said, pulling out the Master Sword.

“Are you sure that is a wise idea? Those creatures are not pushovers, they’re powerful,” the princess warned Link, looking appalled.

“If we leave it here, it could attack Hyrule Castle. We wouldn’t have to worry about Calamity Ganon then, because we’d already be scattered. It’s my job to protect this kingdom and I’m not putting it off,” Link replied, preparing his advance. Zelda rolled her eyes and watched him rush down the hill. The knight crept up to the slumbering cyclops, being careful not to make a sound. He loosed an arrow straight at the beast. The arrow struck just below its chin. The beast let out a startled yell and glared at the Hylian. He charged forward, throwing a nearby tree. It flew towards Link and he dove out of the way, barely avoiding the log. Zelda looked on in horror as Link switched between dodging and firing arrows at the cyclops. One arrow struck the beast in the eye and he slumped down, yowling in pain. Now it was Link’s turn to go on the offensive. He rushed in and began slashing at the beast with the Master Sword. Recovering from the hit, the Hinox swatted Link away like a fly. He flew backward, his bow breaking upon impact while the Master Sword clattered away. His sword arm exploded in pain. Muffling a yelp, Link looked up and saw the Hinox towering over him. The Hinox’s fist flew down toward the knight. Fortunately, Link raised his shield just in time to block the punch. He parried the hand and grabbed towards the collection of swords and shields around the giant’s neck. Grasping the hilt of one, he slashed at its eye and the Hinox stumbled backward, screaming in pain. It collapsed on its back and dissolved into a cloud of purple flakes. Breathing hard, Link sat up and collected his sword. Zelda ran down, their horses in tow. 

“You really should be more careful. Don’t pick fights that you can’t win. Reckless,” she muttered under her breath.

“Hey, I won,” Link replied, slightly annoyed.

“That is besides the point. Don’t be reckless,” Zelda scolded, sternly glaring at him. “It’s safer to go with a parol rather than on your own.” Link looked away, avoiding her stares.

“Fine, guess we should get going. Come along,” Zelda said, beginning to ride off. The two rode for only a couple minutes, calming down, when the princess suddenly jumped off her horse and ran forward. Link dismounted and went to see what had gotten Zelda so excited.

* * *

Link found her excitedly taking picture after picture on her Sheikah Slate. Looking through the lense, he realized she was taking snapshots of wild flowers. He crouched down next to her and looked on, slightly bored.

“There’s one! Oh! And another! The flowers we have in Hyrule aren’t just beautiful...They’re also quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things,” she said, taking several pictures. Looking closely at the slate, Zelda noticed a beautiful, blue, star-shaped flower with white on the tips. She set down the pad and slowly moved forward.

“This one here is called the silent princess. It’s a rare, endangered species.” Link drew closer, both him and Zelda on their hands and knees. 

“Despite our efforts, we can’t get them to grow domestically yet,” she continued, looking back at him. “The princess can only thrive out here in the wild.” As she said this, she reached over and almost touched an unbloomed bulb. She drew her hand back and sat up straight.

“All that we can hope…” she said, bringing her hand close to her chest, “is that the species will be strong enough to prosper, on its own.” The two fell into silence.  _ Should I reach out to comfort her? She seems kinda sad, _ Link thought as he began moving his hand forward. Zelda let out a sudden gasp, making Link jump slightly. She crawled forward and grabbed something. 

“Is that what I think it is?! Look at this!” she exclaimed, turning around, “I don’t believe it, but I actually caught one!” She moved closer to the stunned knight, holding her closed hands in front of him.

“This delicacy is known to have very, very potent effects under the proper circumstances,” she said, more excited than Link had ever seen her. 

“Ta-da!” Zelda said, as she opened up her hands to reveal a frog. She pushed the small creature close to Link’s face so he could see it better. Link stared at her incredulously as she continued, “Research from the castle shows ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities. We wouldn’t be in a controlled environment out here, but with your level of physical fitness...you’d be a perfect candidate for the study!”  _ Do you actually expect me to eat that?! Can we at least cook it first?! I’m not eating a living frog! Also, I’M NOT EATING A FROG! _ Link thought. Unexpectedly, she thrust her hands forward with the frog still in them.

“Go on! Taste it!” she yelled happily. Link made noises of disgust, surprised she was actually trying to make him eat it, while the small creature made ribbiting sounds.

* * *

“Um, princess. Let’s think about this, okay?! Um, you said under the proper circumstances, right? Are these the proper circumstances?!” Link yelled, while backing away from the frog.

“Well, we don’t know what those proper circumstances are. Trial and error is the only way to go. Now at least try it!” Zelda said moving closer.

“But it’s still alive! Do you expect me to eat a living, breathing creature?!” Link shot back, moving away faster.

“Maybe those are the proper circumstances!” she returned, standing up.

Link fell on his back and Zelda took her chance. She moved in and said, “As princess, I order you to eat this frog.”

“My job is being your protector, how does this apply to my job?!” Link said, scrambling away.

“If the Calamity returns, we might need those effects. So eat it!” Zelda said. Giving up, Link stretched out his hand. Satisfied, Zelda carefully placed the frog in his hands expecting him to eat it. As carefully as he could, Link lightly tossed the frog a few yards away. It scurried off into the brush.

“Link! How could you?! That could have helped us against the Calamity!” Zelda screamed, only half joking with him.

“Worth it,” the knight plainly stated, still on the ground. Link tried to get up, but winced when he had to use his sword arm. Zelda helped him up and said, “Well, we’ve wasted enough time as it is. Why don’t we just stay here and continue tomorrow?”

“Sounds good,” Link replied, getting a bow out of his horse’s bag. “I’ll go try and get some food.” He went off to go hunt for some goats. Zelda looked on and began wandering around the field.  _ Hmm, I might as well make myself useful,  _ she thought, picking up some stray branches. The princess had seen Link do this many times, and she remembered the process. She crossed over and jumped off a small cliff. Gathering a ring of stones, she set the twigs in a mountain formation and lit it. Soon she had started a roaring campfire. As she finished, Link walked over with a goat over his shoulders. 

“Oh, you already set up the fire. Nice,” Link said, slightly surprised.

“I had nothing better to do, so I made myself useful,” Zelda replied simply, looking at the dead animal Link was holding.

“Okay, I’ll prepare this,” he said, gesturing towards the carcass over his shoulders. “If you want, you can set up your blanket.” Zelda nodded and walked off towards the tree in the field. Soon, night fell and the two ate their dinner. 

“Rest, you’ll need your strength if we’re going to meet Dinraal tomorrow,” Link instructed, sitting down against the tree. Zelda agreed and slept, her knight keeping watch for the night. Link settled in, gazing off. Crickets sang, the wind blew, and there was the occasional ribbit. Link’s ears perked, awaiting any oncoming threat. When a small creature landed on his head, he started and grabbed at it. In his hand was a familiar little frog. Confused, Link stared back at it, when another sound reached his ears. “Eat the frog, Link. Eat it!” The sound was barely a whisper, floating on the wind. Recognizing the voice, Link hissed, “Pit!?” The angel appeared a bit farther along the field. Link walked over and glared at boy, dropping the frog in him. Pit laughed, letting the frog return to the Wild.

“Ha, ha,” Link mocked, playfully swatting at the angel. “So, what brings you out tonight? Or are you just here to make fun of me?” 

“Yeah, basically. Like I said, bor--” Pit cut himself off, a blank expression crossing his face. He looked over towards the mountains, squinting.

“Um? You okay?” Link asked, following the angel’s eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just had a feeling,” Pit murmured, still gazing off into the distance. 

“Okay…” the knight said slowly. “What kind of feeling?”

“A God’s power. Hmmm,” the angel replied.

“Gods? Like, Hylia?” Link asked, his interest piqued.

“No. Something…older,” Pit said slowly. Suddenly, a creature started appearing in the horizon, its long, slender body becoming clearer each second. A fiery aura wrapped around the creature as it flew low over Tanagar Canyon. Its ram-like horns shone a brilliant orange that traveled down the many ridges along its back. Flame swirled around it as it continued its divine path.

“Is-- is that Dinraal?” Link asked, staring intently at the creature. 

“Yeah, yeah it is. I guess Din did get Palutena’s message,” Pit asked, equally surprised. “I’m gonna go say hi. I recommend you wake Zelda.” Link nodded and rose, jogging back towards Zelda. 

“Also, before I go, get that arm checked out. It’s pretty clear it’s bothering you,” Pit advised. With that, he took off towards the dragon. Link gently shook Zelda, carefully waking her up. She blinked awake, glaring at Link.

“What is it?” she asked, annoyed at being woken up.

“Come on, I found Dinraal,” Link said, holding out his arm. Surprise flashed on Zelda’s face and she grasped his arm. At this, Link let out an audible hiss of pain and fell on his knee. Shocked, the princess released his arm and helped him up. Blood began seeping out of the wound again, staining his sleeve red. 

“It’s getting worse isn’t it? In the morning, let’s go to Mipha, she should be able to patch you right up,” Zelda suggested, looking at him concerningly.

“Fine, but Dinraal won’t be here for long. It’s now or never,” Link said, leading her to the highest point. He pointed towards Hebra peak and Zelda let out a gasp. The dragon was still flying, heading farther southwest. The princess kneeled and began to pray, hoping with all her might for the power of the Gods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I should probably mention that when I was writing this, I didn’t know there was a Royal Ancient Tech Lab near this location. As always, please review and I hope you enjoyed. More chapters are on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> And that brings the end to my second fanfic. I don’t have much to say here so, any and all reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
